Two Worlds of Gray
by TotalWreckage
Summary: Anna, an introvertic gamer prone to panic attacks and Elsa, a valedictorian, end up sharing an apartment w/a beautiful view. Anna refuses to leave home and Elsa feels compelled to help. In the face of distress will Elsa be able to save Anna, or will it have to be reversed? Elsanna Warning, no incest
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ya don't own Frozen, sorry :/**

* * *

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" A melodic voice chimes as dark curtains were forced open, letting in a blinding sunlight. The room's atmosphere returned to its somewhat cheery state, as a light arrangement of colours made the space give off a less lonely feel.

The slightly younger girl hissed at the action and buried her face further into her pillow, chasing after her long gone dream. Her strawberry blonde hair shadowing her face and her obvious insomniatic features. With a heavy sigh she practically threw herself put of bed- she grimaced at the sudden change in lighting, her eyes quickly dilating. She rubbed her sore dry eyes and shot a frown at the taller girl who smirked almost wickedly at her. The annoyed girl simply rolled her eyes and dragged her unwilling feet downstairs and to the kitchen.

Her eyes fixated on the microwave's clock. 9:30, how immoral. Her aggravation was quickly alleviated by the rich sent that pervaded the space. Her small body quickly found itself pouring a cup of coffee and comfortably forming a spot on the couch within seconds. As she took a well deserved sip, she practically moaned at the savory bitterness grazing down her throat. As she continued her thoughts drifted to the over-achieving woman who'd swiftly made her way downstairs and found her way into the living room as well. The older woman softly sat herself down on the opposite side of the couch next to the reddish blonde's crouching feet.

"So how's the coffee Anna?" The apparent 'invader' began, not entirely expecting an answer.

"I-it's lovely, thank you Elsa." Anna had muttered through her extra large blue sweatshirt still clutching her steaming coffee. Her eyes slowly drifted at the girl who'd ended up resting her head on her hand on the couch's arms looking off into the dining room. From Anna's position and the window sitting about 10 feet behind where Elsa sat, the sunlight made her look like an angel- her platinum blonde hair perfectly fallen into a loose french braid had hung off her slightly sun burnt shoulders. Making her way down Anna always noted her thin waist accompanied by perfectly rounded hips and slender legs. Her ample chest and deep collar bone grooves were truly a notable feature often the victim of gawking eyes. Anna cautiouslessy admired her roommates facial features. Her lips practically carved out of rose petals and a nose that mocked that of a porcelain doll's, and eyes as blue as the sky Anna longingly viewed.  
With a sharp intake of breath Anna drew her eyes shut and rolled them all the way around and back down to her coffee. Her feelings for her roommate were hardly sentimental, in fact almost the opposite -a subtle enmity for the girl.

No, Anna didn't scowl at the latter's presence or scoff at the girl's accomplishments; she merely would give a nod or a quick smile before reverting back to her otherwise quiet self.  
Elsa, is a free spirit- a left minded thinker with a budding wisdom that would baffle her adversaries and make any parent proud. Her sea blue eyes held kindness and she was regal and refined down to the last detail. In comparison Anna felt as if they were polar opposites.

While Elsa was free to take advantage of her each and every opportunity, Anna was merely confined to her own solitude. As a right minded artist, she simply finds refuge in the colours she mutilates countless canvases with, a silent release she's invested her time in in-between her online collegiate courses. Both of them receiving monthly allowances from their parents or guardians.

Despite her agoraphobic tendencies, she is not alone. Her best friend Kristoff comes by every now and then to give the girl an unexpected- but nonetheless deserved hug. Whenever he could not make it he'd be sure to Skype his former roommate from a full 3 cities away.

Anna's life and Elsa's life intersected by Kristoff's unexpected leave and they'd so far hadn't gotten off to a good start.  
Elsa's constant prodding and determination to inspire Anna to explore had always left Elsa in a self pitying state and gave her unbearable aggravation. Despite this the girl would always silently forgive Anna and would surely just bring payback for her treatment.

And unbeknownst to even herself... _Anna couldn't be more relieved._

* * *

Slowly Anna's eyes began to doze as her mind went blank without occupation and gave her less of a reason to fight her drowsiness.  
Without warning a voice pierced the silence.  
It repeated, growing louder.

"Anna...Wake up." Elsa's voice ran like silver sleigh bells next to the girls ear; her cool breath making the girls face tingle and her eyes had slowly risen from her suprisingly long nap- though it seemed like seconds.  
When Anna's tired gaze met Elsa's soft mishevious one, their faces were merely centimeters apart- from Elsa's rosy red lips to Anna's chapped pink ones.  
Anna's gaze hadn't shifted even an inch as her weary expression finally produced the first breathless sentence.  
"Please move." She said completely serious.  
Elsa did as asked but hadn't moved very far. When Anna had moved to get up Elsa shifted on her feet and grabbed her designer backpack on the glass coffee table. She rolled her eyes and pried, "Well I'd say you like having me in your little bubble."

The younger girl stiffled a snort and quietly remarked. "Don't hold your breathe blondie..."  
"All those brains and you're still caught up on me," Anna said under-breathe, cold coffee still in her hands, softly hoping Elsa hadn't heard.  
When no reply came Anna concluded she hadn't- thank goodness. as she narrowly avoided another idle-bothersome conversation.  
Anna briefly heard the girl sigh before she skid across their nearly flawless tan carpeting towards the doorway.  
"...Well later Anna, I'll be home before 5 and there's money on the counter if you get hungry."  
As Elsa closed the door she leaned on it briefly, giving a heavy breathe, almost wishing the girl would one day walk her to school, or anywhere for that matter.  
As Anna reached for the stairs railing, a tighter frown tugged at her pale lips. "Tomorrow...definatlely tomorrow."

The day rolled on without significant event for Anna. She lied in her bed as her brain simply could not continue sleeping despite her maximum of 4 hours of rest.  
She looked around her small bedroom, art utesils scattered everywhere. The carpet was so tainted with various paints, it was nearly tie dyed a rainbow over soft white carpet. She groaned, Elsa always bugged her about cleaning her room. When Kristoff had lived with her, he rarely commented and had an even worse cleanliness than Anna.  
I'd only been 2 months that Elsa and Anna had spent together so far, Anna being a sophmore and Elsa a junior.

Elsa's day hadn't gone by any faster. Between her long lectures and dozens of notes she barely had any time to think, but when any single moment of rest came her way, she couldn't help think of the auburnish girl her new apartment had occupied.

_Perhaps I could tell her I need to go to the hospital! No...she would just say call an ambulance...I-I'm gotta get her out somehow_. Elsa thought with a tired expression.

"Why should I even care." She mumbled to herself in a childish pout before returning to her studies.  
As the lecture ended Elsa found two girls standing beside her locker and a nervous expression crossed her, but her regal stance made itself proudly once more.

Anna's eyes rocked back and forth like a grandfather clocks. With a heavy sigh she closed her eyes and imagined the one thing she wanted most, leaving her house.

Walking down the shorline, feeling the soft sand on her toes once more. Breathing in the fresh air, looking out as the sky lightly contrasted the sea. The people scattered around the beach like little ants. People..people like ants, ants...swarming. People, everywhere, swarming because she decided to get an icecream at the stand. Everyone, red eyes looking down at her, laughing, pulling her into the sea. She starts screaming but her mouth is hoarse, pouring vanilla ice cream. She starts fighting it violently, only to have her feet completely submerged in sand. The men and women around her varied from a victorious wicked smile, to an expression of mourning and pure nothingness. She cried and cried but the sky turned to a pitch black blanket over the once blue sky. She sees nothing but _Gray._


	2. Chapter 2

Anna sprung up from her vivid daydream and rushed to the bathroom- her chest heaved in and out forcing her throat to go dry. Tears rand down her flushed cheeks and she reached for her inhaler, her vision began failing her. Lights were growing dimmer, and colours becoming recognizably distinct from one another again. After taking in two drastic breathes of the gaseous medication, she fumbled in her mirror door, panicking for the correct bottle. Pill bottles fell out from around her panicking hands. Finally grabbing it she got it she quickly downed 2 pills down her already dry throat in the midst of her panic attack.

The bitter taste made her feel as if she were about to throw up. Slowly but surely she could feel her limps relaxing at an unnatural pace; yet another reason she detested it: her doctors, her parents,and even herself.

As she looked to the mirror she once again saw colours, her chest bounced up and down lightly, she was chuckling. Her eyes closed lightly as if she were genuinely laughing at something until she began to shudder and eventually convulsed on the ground; pushing out a soft sob and a few more light giggles before she drifted off to sleep.  
Damn it not again...

* * *

A few hours later

"Oh Anna!~" Elsa practically sang as she threw open the door. Hearing no response hadn't dampened her mood, the girl was probably napping again. She walked up the stairs and checked Anna's room. To her surprise the room was vacant, tip toeing around scattered art supplies and random articles of clothing she wondered if the girl had gone down towards the dining room without her noticing. Just as she was about to exit the room she heard a soft groan coming from the connected bathroom.

"Anna...?"

The groaning continued. Cautiously making her way into the small bathroom her mouth fell agape at the sight.  
Anna was curled up shivering on the floor, a pill bottled and it's scattered contents all over the floor with scratches running up and down Anna's reddened arms.

"Anna!" Elsa rushed to the girls side, not knowing how to take in such a sight. She grabbed Anna from under the shoulders trying to get the strawberry blonde to fully open her eyes. Anna's half lidded eyes rolled around in their sockets as the girl practically fell onto Elsa's shoulder. A sigh brewed in Elsa's throat as well as acceptance despite her bottomless shock and watering eyes. She picked the thinner girl up bridal style, taking note of her malnourished state. _Did she even eat anything besides that coffee...?_ She walked out the bathroom and through bedroom's doors and into her own bedroom to lay Anna down gently.

Elsa sat next to Anna and stared at the girl for quite some time, tear streaks evident on her face. Hesitantly Anna's hand twitched and she unconsciously tried to kick the covers off of herself. Elsa gave a sad smile and while she leaned over taking the covers off of Anna, a hot hand suddenly brushed against Elsa's. A soft gasp escaped the platinum blonde's lips expecting Anna to wake up in such an awkward position.

Elsa's hand slid up to grasp the other's. Cold hands mixing with fevery hot ones. "I'll take care of you."

Elsa whispered,and in the heat of the moment she'd leaned down until their lips were merely millimeters apart before her eyes fell shut and any inhibition she'd had was relinquished. Their lips met and a tense heat pulsed through the brown haired girl's lips, despite their lightly chapped state.

When Elsa pulled away a slight ping of guilt made her finger twitch, but it left just as quickly as it had come.  
Later that evening Anna had finally awoken in a groggy state. Realizing she wasn't in her own room she looked around and seemed less than surprised to see Elsa lying down next to her-even though she was slightly taken aback. As her eyes scrolled down she realized her left hand was caught in between Elsa's soft ones.

The older girl moved and a smile finally appeared.  
"I made pancakes, I know you like them." Elsa shifted in bed, her Blue eyes meeting Anna's cerulean gaze.  
"Actually- I, Um...thanks." Anna admitted, drawing her hand away from Elsa's grasp.  
Anna drunkenly made her way downstairs, trying to avoid breaking any portraits or accidentally knocking over a desk..

Before she'd went to bed Anna had made sure to make a last effort attempt at finishing her digital design she'd been tinkering with.

Rotating, shaping, sizing and stressing the image until it was the desired shape. Despite her incredible talents her ability was restricted to her confines. Not having face to face consoling has conjured her into a perfectionist with terrible anxiety pushing herself to the limits.

When Anna had finally finished she exited the dark gloomy living room and discarded her plates in the stainless steel sink. Making her way to her room she swallowed the thought of Elsa awaiting for her still in her room. Anna knew above all else that Elsa would be waiting, despite this Anna knew she should return to her own chambers. Opening her door Anna's head flooded with grief and bile rose up in her throat.  
She swallowed the lump in her chest and crashed into her bed, smelling faintly of pretzels and cheese balls.  
After about a half hour of simply staring at the ceiling the strawberry blonde understood it's pointlessness in trying to rest and grabbed her Xbox controller.

After about an hour of playing Gta and Black ops the faint squeak of her door made her head whip backwards.  
"...Anna, can I sleep with you?" Elsa looked longingly while holding onto the door, blue eyes reflecting the TV's light.

Anna stared at her with a partially misunderstanding look conveying her confusion.

"Y-yeah...sure Elsa?"  
Not a second later Anna turned off the TV and Elsa crawled into bed motioning for the red head to come closer. Anna subtly fidgeted with her hands while she crawled to the side furthest from the wall.  
Awkwardly Anna turned to face away from Elsa catching a whiff of her faint peppermint perfume.  
Anna wasn't nervous of who Elsa was, but the simple fact she had another person in her bed with her gave her shaky hands. She was more uncomfortable rather than nervous.

After a few minutes of constant shifting Elsa rocked closer to Anna, practically breathing down her neck in the small double sized bed.  
"Mmm...much better." Elsa muttered tired and breathlessly.  
Anna's eyelids drooped as if generally thinking over it and she pushed her lips to form a thin line.

"Just for tonight, 'kay? I'm...not used to-this." Anna whispered.  
Elsa smirked and scooted a tad closer.  
"That's okay with me."  
For those few hours of light snoring and unconscious ramblings, they both slept undeniably sound.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter is small, I've got a few more written although they are being edited.

Oh and I know Anna made sort of a fast recovery, but considering she does this quite often she's almost use to in. Just stick with me ok?


	3. Chapter 3

When Elsa woke up she heard the faint sound of virtual beeps and buzzes. As she rolled over she saw Anna resting with her torso embedded in an electric blue bean bag, controller in hand.

"What are you doing? it's like...6:00am. You've only had 5 hours max." Elsa informed.  
either I sleep too much or not enough... Anna thought annoyed.

"Well...the sun's awake," Anna glance out her window through her dark see through curtains."so I'm awake. Sorry if I woke you."

Elsa nodded and put a hand on her head. "Come back to bed,"

"No leave me alone."The younger shot out in a huff.

"Anna, you're being difficult, just sleep!" Elsa grew irritable, not being as much a morning person.

"Oh would you shut up! Maybe if you were in your own bed I wouldn't be having such a hard time falling asleep! Maybe it's your fault!" Anna accused matter-of-factly.

"The hell I am! I wouldn't be in here if I wasn't worried you were gonna freaking have a heart attack or whatever! You're the one who failed to mention your hoard of pills in the bathroom!"  
Anna's hands tightened around the controller.

"That's none of your business, keep track of your own life, Blondie."

"Get a grip Anna! You freaking shut yourself inside 24 hours a damn day! You either sleep it all away or play video games all day! Get a life!"

Anna was hurt but more tempered.

"I-" before Anna could start Elsa cut her off abruptly.

"I don't know anything about you! I don't even know your favorite colour!You're always cooped up in here, why can't you even go outside! I wanna help but you're practically hopeless! You take antisocial too far! It's like you want to be alone like a freak!"

Tears streamed down Anna's face away from Elsa's burning stare. Her breathing became labored and she subconsciously tried to answer those questions burning in the back of her mind, not for Elsa, but just for clarity.

Her crying became loud enough for Elsa to hear and the platinum blonde's expression dropped. Her hands clasped her own mouth in awe.  
"People l-like you. They're so gray inside. Th-they make me feel gross." Anna elaborated sorrowfully.

"A-Anna, I-" Elsa Didn't quite know how to express her mixture of brewing emotions.

Anna turned off her game, got up and sat away from Elsa with her her hands clenched on her knees.. As she craned her neck around to meet Elsa's eyes, she'd given the saddest smile Elsa'd ever seen.

"Please go. Just go."

Elsa fought her enormous urge to stay- console the teary eyed broken girl for Elsa's own thoughtless onslaught, but her body left without her consent, or even another word.  
Rushing downstairs was a blur for the distressed Blonde. She had to make it up to her roommate, especially after what she said- and what...Anna might be capable of.

Anna simply sat there, stilled in her sadness, letting tears flow freely; a sad sob escaped every so often. Suddenly her eyes widened as her chest began to heave. Her wheezing breathe began to sound terminal and she scrambled over loose art supplies and spilled paints to get into her bathroom. As she looked into the mirror, a strained frown formed, taking note of her paling features under her freckles.  
Anna closed her bathroom door and locked it with a click. Being careful not to step on dropped pills Anna grabbed an inhaler from inside her door and stared at herself struggling to breathe as if in 3rd person.

-knock knock knock-

"Anna! please let me in! Please I'm so sorry d-don't do anything drastic, please!" Elsa's voice was cracking slightly, an obvious sign she'd been crying.  
The knocking on the door grew more distressed, more anxious.

"Please Anna, I brought you your favorite- toasted p-pop tarts, just please..." Elsa fell against the door and slid down it, hiccuping from crying so hard.

Anna stared at the door, unable to speak. She bent down slowly, breathe still shaky and decided against going out to Elsa. Instead she occupied the same position Elsa had taken on the other side of the door.

"I- I was just brushing my teeth." came from the reddish blonde's lips.  
A clench in Anna's heart made her wince.

"Please Anna... I didn't mean it. You're not a freak. You're beautiful, kay?"

A sigh.

"Can I have that pop tart now?"

* * *

A/N Yea so I thought that Elsa would probably be into alot chillier things like Anna likes Hot coffee and Elsa likes ice tea :)

Idk just decided to go cliche, but i'm really hoping to spice up the next chapters some how!

I'm open for ideas :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm an idiot,sorry guys apparently i posted the wrong chapter by accident. Here's the actual chapter 4, sorry .;

* * *

The door slammed open- two girls crashed together on the floor.  
"Please don't shut me out again!" Elsa sobbed on Anna's shoulder.  
Awkwardly a lightly freckled arm snaked over Elsa's back. A painfully strained look of 'don't worry' and 'can you get off me?' crossed Anna's face.

Elsa looked down on the girl and suddenly felt her cheeks flush.  
Hopping of the younger college student Elsa grabbed the plate of warm poptarts and handed them over to the strawberry blonde.

"Aren't you going to have some?" a mumbled question towards Elsa.

"I love them when they're in the freezer." Elsa said softly.

"It's Saturday right?"

"Yea. I don't have any classes today...if you're wondering." Elsa's eyes grew heavy.

"Well umm, I guess like- you know.." Elsa's blue eyes gazed thoughtfully towards Anna's Blue grey ones. In one fluid motion Anna was whisked off the ground and into Elsa's arms.  
Being thrown onto the bed startled Anna, but not as much as seeing the Blonde strode off to leave. Her breathe hitched, and her chest tightened sharply. She saw Elsa's grin slowly fade as she walked off to her own bedroom, but did nothing to stop her.

The next few hours felt like days to Anna. She lied around trying to contemplate the 'meaning of life' and what not. Surprising enough to herself she actually considered going in and seeing Elsa. She had no idea why though, what would the two even discuss?

Without real direction, Anna threw her legs off the side of the bed and let lazy eyes fall to the lips fell open and arms lazily supported her from falling off the side.

All in one motion she let her feet glide across the soft-stained carpet and her hands smoothed over her beautiful wooden dresser, embroidered with carved snowflakes and flower petals. Her fingers caressed the intricate designs she'd created however long ago. Her fingers gently looped onto the handle and drew back, marveling at the rolling sound the door made.

She randomly selected her clothing and sauntered off to the bedroom, cool tiles giving her goose pimples. A faint memory of How chill Elsa's body was, alleviating Anna from her layers of coverage -this chill was far more unnerving, sudden, and unwanted.

When her clothes fell off her body she made quick work and hopped into the bath tub, adjusting the knobs. When she found a reasonably warm temperature she popped the lever up unleashing a rainfall of water above her. She hummed and arched her back at the sensation, her frigid skin being soothed by the warm grace of water. Her once tense body was now lifeless with bliss as she yearned for more heat.  
A cautious hand snuck down to the knob and moved it about a quarter inch, her breath leaving her, feeling freedom within the pyretic heat. her head felt light and her limbs grew weak but her body still hissed in apprehension.

a low groan rose from her voice and a melodic tone reverberated from the deepest parts of her.  
with an awkward start her voice rang off the walls of her shower and back to her own ears. With a sigh she sang;

"Dancing slowly in an empty room...can the lonely take the place of you..." her eyes shut and her hips softly swayed to a silent beat she heard in the back of her consciousness.

After a minute or so her voice returned to her. "Can the lonely take the place...of..you." She whispered to herself.

Anna had always been so beside herself in nemesism. she longed for new light, for derive, a wonder lust she couldn't describe. Although her appetence steadily decreased over the years, her longing look at the sky never faded in it's admiration.

She adored the blue skies, yet sadistically wished for them to darken, brew into an endless vortex cascading over her in it's taunting succession, and in the eye of the storm, a low smile would plague her lips.  
It was this that makes her crazy. It is this which makes her mad.  
She was snapped out of her thoughts by the brontide coming from outside which vibrated off her walls. since when was there going to be a storm? Anna thought genuinely interested.

She turned off her broiling shower and disregarded her pruned fingers and toes.

The mirror was completely covered but fog and Anna ran a hair over her tangled-sopping head of hair.  
Within minutes she'd managed to tame her reddish blonde hair into a smooth straight hairstyle. she lazily got herself dressed as the fog cleared from the sauna-like room. She looked over her petite frame, her baggy gray t-shirt and multicolored plaid plush shorts gave her a younger appearance. Her under average weight didn't quite help either. although her thighs rounded out quite nicely her tight tummy and scrawny arms gave her a weak disposition. with one last effort she hid her hair beneath a dark grey beanie, leaving only her bangs and a few stray hairs.

She sloshed away her mid-morning aftertaste away with peppermint mouth rinse and glided out of the bathroom with her mouth reeking of mint. She looked to the half covered window, the curtain strewn to the side.

Raindrops silhouetted against the window in serenade of the brumous weather.  
Making her way downstairs she noticed Elsa at her occasional spot at the glass table in the dinning room studying. Although this time Anna noticed a particularly distressed expression in blonde's eyes. Elsa looked up to Anna and in exchange Anna briefly attempted a smile at the other girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa suddenly felt the realization of the situation as Anna's chest slowly heaved up and down...The girl had fallen asleep with her eyes half lidded.

"Idiot." couldn't be registered in her eyes. They were just...void.

"I was gonna tell you, just...not now." An even softer, considerate voice responded.

"When? When you'd had, had a heart attack? Or what about a stroke, hmm?" Elsa seethed, more frustrated and concerned rather than angry.

And it was then that Anna had done something she'd only ever done once before. She wrapped her arms around Elsa from behind and gave a half-hearted hug, breathing in the aroma of Elsa's berry flavored cream rinse.

"Just a little before that. May I question your interest?" She said uncharacteristically smooth.

"G-general concern for a friend," Elsa craned her neck around to meet Anna's eyes. "I care a lot about you Anna."

In Elsa's stare Anna saw no deceit and found what the girl said may as well be true. Despite noticing the hint of suggestion, Anna left the tacenda as matters to be better left unsaid.

"Really, why's that?" Anna's eyes seemed a darker hue of blue.

"W-well, you're...my friend?" Elsa unintentionally said as if questioning the statement.  
Ever since Anna had layed hands on Elsa's uncharacteristically incandescent skin. It continually grew warmer and redder against Elsa's pale, fair skin.

Anna couldn't quite find the strength to pull her dead arms from the girl she constantly induritized. Her arms were still lazily slaked against Elsa's front side as she hovered over her.  
Anna realized how this taunting skinship would give Elsa false impressions.  
Snapping her out of her drawings, a small stern voice erupted into Anna's ears, forcing her to listen to the other.

"'Cause I love you. L-like in a sisterly way!" Elsa covered.  
Without pure intention Anna smirked. She leaned in to hover over Elsa's earlobe and spoke with a heated breath that sent shivers down Elsa's spine. "...If only somebody loved you..."

And with that, Anna's arms freed themselves as she went and sat on their couch which faced the opposite direction of the dinning room table.

The room's dimly lit atmosphere, accompanied by the rolling storm and wind scratching against the winds somehow made the space seem a bit bigger. All of the window curtains were left open and the only other light was from the dinning room light and the t.v.

Elsa sat there speechless still loosely gripping her roommates former documents. Yea, Anna's words had stung-oh yea they did. A shaky hand gripped her stomach and a tear ran down her porcelain cheek.

In one swift move the papers were strewn all over the floor. She walked over to the couch where the strawberry blonde resided and fell over its sides. With Elsa's size she easily pushed Anna into a straddling position and pushed down on her shoulders to meet her dead in the eyes.

By now Anna had gotten use to the act of her personal space being invaded but this caught her more than off guard. Her heart beat rapidly, she'd fully expected her to run off, cry, or ignore her even. This was something she'd never expect, even from her ever persistent roommate.

Elsa's burning blue eyes gave Anna a nervousness she'd rarely ever got, like before she had to present in middle school, or was set up on a blind date. The feeling welled up within her, and made her chest tickle and her cheeks flare.  
"You need to stop shutting me out. I'm not just some toy you can play with and forget at the end of the day. You can't just hide me away in a closet and expect me to forget about you. Stop expecting me to leave." Elsa's voice was borderline cracking and Anna had half expected Elsa to start crying.

Instead the girl leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on top of Anna's forehead and slowly lowered herself so she was laying on top of the younger girl.

Anna was at a complete one hand she was confused, when did Elsa get on top of her, what was Elsa so sad about?What was this tight feeling in her chest? guilt, pity, or pain? Surely it couldn't be anything more. right? On the other hand was a feeling like she couldn't explain. It was so warm and cool at the same time. Elsa's cool skin from sitting under the air conditioner too long, and Anna's feverish state was like mixing the sun and the moon.

She wanted to make Elsa get up, or at least say something. She should have said something reassuring or berating or at least reacted. She should have minded Elsa's stray hairs falling onto her face and the way the older's weight on her felt like she was going to suffocate, but how could she? Elsa had been holding onto her with a grip only a child could give something she'd lost, or was scared to never see again. It was a puerile notion in Anna's eyes, but the passion it insinuated was far from trivial and even Anna knew this.

Elsa's cold tears leaked out onto the shell of Anna's ear, and her silent sobbed made Anna's body shift back and forth on a minuscule scale. The shaky hand that was held firmly on Anna's freckled shoulders glided up the soft portion of skin until it reached Anna's chin. With the most delicate motions and cradled Anna's face While Elsa's own head stile resided in the nook of Anna's neck.

"Just let it go...Kay?" A weak voice offered.  
Elsa suddenly felt the realization of the situation as Anna's chest slowly heaved up and down...The girl had fallen asleep with her eyes half lidded.

"Idiot."The next morning Elsa had woken up beside Anna still on the couch, one of the red heads hands casually draped over Elsa's midsection in an unconscious attempt to not fall off the couch.  
With a quick peck on the cheek Elsa was up the stares and starting her shower. And was out the door within 20 minutes, a mischievous smile and a note were the only things she'd leave the younger girl.

Anna awoke with a drunken expression and her shirt reeked of the girl who'd layed on her all night. It smelled like peppermint. It smelled like Elsa.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hooooney I'm hoooome!" Elsa cheered from downstairs."So get your butt down here I've got a surprise!"

Anna groaned in protest and dragged her feet along the hardwood floors. "What is I-"

"Look!" Elsa squeaked. In her hands was an all white animal thatt looked like it could use a bath. His tail wagged viciously back and forth trying to show its happiness.

"What _is_ that?"

"Oh this? It's a new purse," Elsa flashed her shoulder and showed Anna her new handbag.  
Anna gave a less than amused glare.

"Ooohh you mean this? He's just a little stray I picked up at the shelter. Needed a place to stay." Elsa's eyes lit up playfully.

"Then why is he here?" A monotone voice berated.

"Because he already likes you and you need some cheering up when i'm not around! Duh. What should we name him, I was thinking cuddles or Vincent ooh how about Ricar-"

"How about no? As in nothing at all because we're not keeping him." Anna ruffled her red hair and went to open up the blinds.  
Elsa's eyes glinted at this action but she didn't announce it, and rather kept prying.

"I say so, and you have little to no decision now do you? Come on it's not wasting time if it's with you?"

"Because I don't want it and I have as much a say in it as you do!" Anna requitted.

"Maybe.." Elsa smiled inwardly while stroking the dog's plush fur and holding it close to her figure. "But would you really say no to this face...?"  
What face-" Before Anna could finish Elsa's eyes widened and her lip quivered like a ppuppy begging for a treat. Anna grimaced and took a deep breath.  
"No"

"Damn."

"But you can keep the damn dog anyways." Anna blew air out of her nose, short for a laugh. "What at you gonna call it?"

"Olaf! I heard it in this one cute movie!" elsa's voice hitched and then she quickly regained her posture. "I-i think Olaf would be a refined name for such a refined breed, don't you think." Elsa said in strained regality.

"Umm, not to burst your bubble muss queen, but that dog is nothing short of a mutt." Elsa scoffed.

"Uh! He is not! his tags prove to be ever so not in your favor!" Elsa may or may not have just been feigning frustration but Anna wasn't particularly concerned.

"You got him at the pound, and if anything he's a mix between a west shire terrier and a jack Russel terrier and looks practically brain dead." Anna taunted over her shoulder and striding into the kitchen.

"Oh and how would you know this? Shall i knight you in observational skill? You do not seem requited with the qualifications."

"First off, you mean equip, and second my mo-mother use to be a vet."  
Elsa was genuinely surprised. She let Olaf down to explore it's new home and tugged her lips back. That was the first time Anna had ever spoken of her parents, besides when Elsa had first moved in.

"O-oh? And what was your dad?"  
Anna wouldn't respond, she just stood with her back facing Elsa and reached into the fridge with hesitance to pull out a bottle of she turned and made her way to the the living room, she was sure to brush past Elsa and whisper, "a lawyer..."

A shutter racked down Anna in remembrance of her family, her mother's feigned smile put-on only for show and her father's Gritty expression, and disproving gaze. His terrible arrogance when he'd lose his patience and day after day when he'd wake up in the morning and put on his suit. His suit made up only in a silhouette of grays.

"That's cool. So what about Kristoff? You're always talking about him. What does he do?"

"He goes to architecture college. He really has a thing for sky scrapers." Anna grunted.

"Oh...well that's cool, is he any good? With his designs I mean."

"Oh yea they're beautiful, we use to both be art majors, it's just...I don't get why he had to leave." Anna's voice whispered sorrowfully.

"Oh well i'm sure he'll come to visit soon. Maybe we can arrange a meet up an-"

"Thanks but no thanks. I...can't"  
Elsa's ears perked, and her head snapped up to meet Anna's eyes but her gaze was elsewhere. Elsa's heart unintentionally raised and her yearning curiosity almost got the best of her. She knew she had to play it slow, subtle even.  
"Oh? And why is that?"

"I... just don't really like...to. It's not really my thing." Anna responded, her voice unintentionally faltering.

"Oh I see, well could you maybe, one day?"

"...perhaps." Anna gave a cheeky grin and her cheeks turned a to a rosy tint behind her freckles.

"Hey ho-" Elsa quickly closed her mouth as she heard a high pitched squeal.  
_-__**crash**__-_

"What that?" Anna's small frame snapped around to observe the room.  
Blankets were in a dissaray throughout the room, potted plans were tipped over and soil-thank god- was only on the hard wood floors, sparring the tan carpets. The only sounds other than silence was the pitter patter of paws running up and down the stairs.

"Oh my god." Elsa's hands clasped over her mouth and Anna looked dumbfounded. Slowly but surely a reassuring smile pinched her cheeks up and a sigh escaped her lips. "Heh. Guess he likes it here, hu Els?"  
Thee aggravated expression quickly left the blonde's expression and she looked down to meet sky blue eyes hidden behind a sweet glance.

"I- guess so."

Anna leaned down to rest on one knee and folded her fingers on her leg, whistling softly. Olaf came not 2 seconds later, absolutely bursting into her arms, tail wagging furiously. Anna only stroked his head geantly, his curly fur reminding her of pillows with similar designs.

"So you like Olaf?" Elsa questioned hopefully.

"Yea, he's not too bad after all."

"Good, then we'll keep him!" Elsa beamed.  
Anna picked up the dog cautiously keeping him a few inches away.

"So do you like Elsa?" Anna asked the snow white dog who only continued trying to lap at the girl's face.

"Alright, I guess we'll keep her." Anna agreed thoughtfully more to herself rather than the dog,hardly reaching above a whisper. She cocked her head over to meet Elsa's pink face.

"I'm pretty hungry, you?" Anna asked through the comfortable silence.

"Yea I- um I could eat.. what do ya want? I can bring something home for you an-"

"I'll cook. Veggie pizza sound okay? I don't think I've ever made you one."

"Yea..I'd like that, do we have all the stuff? What do you put on it?

"Well watch me then." Anna gave a lingering smile that etched itself on the back of Elsa's mind. It made her cheeks flush as she followed the younger one into the room.  
Anna pulled out various ingredients: bell peppers, onions, tomatoes, celery and a few others. Anna's surprisingly skillful hands made quick work of the vegetables and in minutes they were diced and Anna had prepped them on 2 soft tortillas.

"Could you preheat the oven for me?" Anna hummed a soft tune.  
Elsa snapped out of her day-dreamy state and left go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Yea.." Elsa walked around Anna, sliding a hand over the granite counter tops. She reached out for the knob and estimated it should be around 350 degrees. Her mouth wouldn't open to ask.  
As Elsa stole a glance at Anna, the girl was already sprinkling cheese over the product, raining silken mozzarella. Elsa's eyes grew heavier by the second, an unknown force dragged her into a comfort aided by the light hum coming from Anna. Her only intensive as to not drift off into another daydream was Anna. In the short time Elsa had known Anna, she'd never known Anna to be this graceful, elegant, effortlessly.

"10 minutes then, think you can wait that long?" Anna grinned light heartedly, making Elsa's knees weak.

"Yea *gulp* no problem. what do you wanna do then?" Elsa unclenched her hands.

"I..don't know, anything I...guess." Anna's expression faltered and Elsa grew anxious. Things were going to well to end here.

"Well, how about a movie? The Notebook sound good?"  
Anna gave a disapproving look and scrunched her nose indecisively. "Yea sure I guess."  
Elsa saw Anna's anesthetic attitude, she assumed Anna would enjoy those kinds of movies considering her tendencies to write and attraction to peaceful things. It was then she reconsidered, she hardly knows anything about the younger girl.

"P-perhaps you should pick the movie...how about White Chicks, I like that much more."  
Anna's cheeks tugged at the corner of her lips and gave an interested look.

"Really I never took you for those sort of movies. The Notebook seems to certainly fit you."  
Anna was at least half right. Elsa was fond of the movie, romances and tragedies were her weak point- although she was obliviously drawn to action, comedies and adventure. Heck- when she was younger she'd tried to bribe her parents for a motorcycle. It wasn't until she could afford one herself that she was permitted.

In her head Elsa silently thought, Anna knew more about Elsa than she'd been able to pry. Hell, she hardly knew Anna's full name.

"I suppose in a way, what sort of movies do you like?" Elsa's back stiffened and the sauntered into the living room.

"Mm, movies like Indiana Jones I suppose, but I love August Rush." Anna's voice grew quiet over time.

"That's cool, I'll put the movie on you check on the pizza on?" Elsa Smiled enough for both of them, subconsciously craving Anna's happier state.

Anna looked up to Elsa, previously unaware of the distance that she briefly disregarded. Her heart was pounding, her eyes were watery and the smile plastered on her lips was real.  
As the timer beeped briefly, Olaf happily barked in the background, Elsa was the only thing Anna could see. She inwardly rolled her eyes at herself and sighed.

"Of course, Els."

* * *

**A/N:** Wooo puppy Olaf! :) Oh and I'm trying to make Anna a bit more Elsa like and Elsa a bit clumsy and awkward like Anna, like on the insides tho. They try to hide it from the outside. Like Anna's really gracefully because she paints and Elsa's actually a really nervous wreck.

Idk i think i may have a chapter on Anna trying to deal with spunky Olaf. Maybe in the epilogue Anna would be stressed and Puts Olaf outside and he runs away! Shhh don't tell tho! ;) Having a hard time uploading these chapters :p but i'll get it don't worry!


	7. Chapter 7

When Anna had returned to the living room, plates in hand, Elsa had covered the entire couch and living room with comforters and spare pillows from their spare closet. Anna was baffled, she'd never made a fort before but had heard of the concept. To think Elsa did all of this in the time it took Anna to get them drinks and cut slices.

"Els..a? Woah what's this for?"

Elsa emerged from a hoard of pillows, her french braid in distress.

"Heeey Anna. Check it out, it's Saturday night so i figured why not!"

Elsa grinned ear to ear an the faint sound of the movie starting was the onlything guided Anna around the living room. Anna was suprised that she was suprised. It was Elsa anyway.  
Annna glided around scattered bed supplies, two drinks and a platter of food in the other hand with a look that screamed 'please assist me, or else you might as well get a vacuum now'.

"Oh here le'mme get that. Elsa glided to her feet and their hands met while exchanging drinks. The friction between Anna's freezing cold hands and Elsa's was unintended and Anna hesitated for a split second.

"Come on and climb in!" Elsa smiled ans lifted up the tent of blanket to reveal the Tv and bean bags.  
the movie played on without significant event, both girls sitting a good distance away, Elsa giving off a silent moan of Anna's cooking skill. Every bite had more flavour than the last and Elsa had no idea until now of how Anna had a secret talent for cooking. In her mind, paying no attention to the movie, Elsa made a compilation of all the things she knew about Anna in her head.

_Mm let's see..she likes art, and she writes a lot...she likes hoodies more than shirts I think, and she always wears long sleeves. I think she's always cold. She has really interesting bed head and she's an amazing cook but personality wise...I can't believe she didn't tell me about her..problem. I guess that explains a..bit._

From the corner of her eye Elsa saw Anna run a hand over her mouth every time she gave a chuckle. Anna's eyes inevitable alighted with Elsa's. Anna's cheeks turned a rosy shade, unhidable from the movie's illumination over her star speckled skin.  
before she spoke A ruffle came from behind them as Olaf pointlessly tried to destroy their tent.  
Olaf defensively barked at the tent before jumping up and down on a pillow as if it were keeping the girls hostage.

"Olaf, here boy." Anna called, The dog immediatly ran in search for an entrance. Fining none he began digging at the blankets and sheets, puling their structure apart.

"Close enough I guess." Anna rolled her eyes.  
Olaf ran into Anna's arms and gave effctionate licks of reassurance.

"Hey Anna, can I ask you something?"  
A shiver rolled it's way up Anna's spine, she always dreaded that question. Hearing no response Elsa questioned carefully, not sure whether to keep eye contact or not.

"Can we do this again?"  
Anna gave up a sigh of relief and nodded her head. Before Elsa could say anything further a faint vibration came from her pocket.

Elsa pulled out her Iphone, covered in a powder blue case, and Anna observed Elsa's expressions carefully. Elsa's appearance quickly went from that of enchanting contentment to one of harassed fatigue.

"Something wrong?" Anna wondered, stroking Olaf's fluffy mane gently.  
Clutching her phone a bit harder Elsa gave Anna a wavering smile and a dismissing wave of the hand.

"No, no of course not, just my friend being a pest. H-She's a chemistry major too, her name's bridgette."  
Anna recognized all of Elsa's tells. The fidgeting hands and extra information, although Anna isn't subjected to many people, she's learned to differentiate a lie from the truth.

"I see, why not call her? She's obviously in need of assistance then.  
Elsa's eyes widened minusculely. Being caught in a white lie was not her best area.  
"Can't she's studying. Oh look this is my favourite part!" Elsa turned their attention to the screen.  
Through a lasp in judgment Anna alleviated her prying to try a different approach.

"You know, I was kind of w-worried about watching this move with you, umm Elsa." Anna said quietly.

"Why's that? I mean I've never seen you like this and you're so interesting and-"

"You're gonna start rambling." Anna dead panned.

"Right, as you were saying?"

"Well, I really donlimyluff.." Anna mumbled incoherently.

"Come again?"

"I Really don't like my laugh. It's sorta nasily. That and if i laugh to hard I'll snort." Anna averted her eyes bashfully.

Elsa forced in a breath and her heart beated a little bit faster. Anna had just told ehr somthing personal not even too minutes after Elsa had lied to her.

"Really? I'm sure your laugh is, umm- cute?"  
After a few seconds Elsa re broke the awkward silence.

"I lied. That wasn't...a friend. It- it was my ex boyfriend," Elsa took in a steady breath filled with exasperation, calculating what information to leak. "he's just a real...jerk." Her tone was low and laced with suggestion.

"Is he mean?" Anna asked in an almost child-like manner.

"...Yea, he..really was."  
In that split second Anna knew, she knew Hans must have been terrible. Elsa's eyes were brimming with tears and in her gut the red head felt an unfamiliar twinge of anger. The kind that made her toes curl and the corner of her lips twitch in uncertainty. Anna's heart clenched painfully and she brought a hand to her chest.  
Elsa reached out for Anna and her mind cleared of all her self pity and her attention turned to Anna, the movie was only background noise now.

"He sounds despicable." Anna seethed, a malice was subtlety hinted. Her hand started shaking and Olaf started licking over her knuckles tenderly.

"Please Anna, it's in the past, no worries, see?" Elsa flashed Anna a smile so pitifully fake it only made Anna feel worse.

Anna had no way of contemplating what she was even feeling. Confusion began to swirl within her. She knew if she didn't stop, these emotions would best her for the trilienth time.  
She flashed Elsa a look, one that conveyed all of her at once. It was Elsa's fault. If Anna hadn't opened up to her, she wouldn't ever feel like this.

Elsa inched toward Anna, hesitating with every breath. Before long Anna sat cross legged in front of Elsa who was on all fours. Their faces separated only in inches.

_How do we always end up like this?_

Elsa placed a feather light kiss on Anna's cheek and ghosted over her skin.

_To where, you feel like you're breathless- And my lungs feel to full._

Elsa scooted even closer and sat on her knees, enveloping Anna's face within her porcelain grip, staring at her for some sort of resistance.

_Why can't you just leave, back to where you belong? I'm only trying to help. But maybe you are the one I should be running from.I'm always left wondering-_

Elsa looked at Anna painfully, determination and worried hands. Just as Elsa was merely seconds from Anna's pink lips, Anna spoke sternly.

"Can you please move."

Elsa blinked, and suddenly her hands pried from Anna's face and she found herself sitting back down on her rear, a look of disbelief spread across her face.  
The platinum blonde ran a hand through her hair and regained her composture, looking away from Anna.

"Yea, I-I'm sorry." A voice cracked beyond gloss-stained lips.

_Why do we always end up like this?_

"The movie's over." Anna got Olaf's small frame off of her and she took one last look at Elsa. "Let's take a nap, I...don't feel well."

Anna wasn't lying in the least, her heart was beating rapidly and her head was spinning. How much soda did she drink? It wouldn't matter because she was seconds away from passing out, and the worst part was she didn't even know why.

Elsa was silently thankful, that Anna had suggested _they_ take a nap. She was getting to Anna, she knew she was.

Anna held out her hand like a gesture from a ballet, The older girl looked to the window over their scattered fort and bed spread mess. The light illuminated down on Anna like liquid stars.  
Elsa practically lunged into Anna's arms, tears free falling from her eyes. No matter how hard she tried to suppress them, they only came out faster. Anna, with her free hand, positioned the electric blue beanbag below them, and they both toppled over onto it- Elsa still in her arms.

Anna's nose was engulfed in hair, and she felt like she was smelling rather than breathing, her lungs started itching for real oxygen rather than wintery scents. She'd decided against pushing the older away and settled on staying where she was. A light hand traced over Elsa's back with feathery movements.

Anna truly wasn't in her element, each interaction completely foreign to her. Although, somehow she interpreted Elsa's emotions, as if looking into a shattered looking glass.

Deep down in her darkest corners, Anna had-had to deal with the fact that ,amongst her many facades and broken resolve, she did care for Elsa. Far more more that necessary. Through a mind riddled with madness and a personality for every other day, this feeling was alien to her.

Whilst Elsa had fallen Asleep, Anna had fallen unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n:** So sorry for being dead, I've been working on coursework, but i'm going to try to get the next chapter done this week or next. This one was slightly rushed. Hope u like it tho!

* * *

Elsa was the first to awake, her blurry eyes hesitant to fully open. Her hair cascading over her eyes like an intricate golden spider wed, fine with beauty. Oceanic eyes groggily trailed around the room taking in it's messy appearance. They hadn't been out long, perhaps only an hour and a half; the sun had finally made its appearance amidst the cloudy sky.

she found her back had an uncomfortable object spread beneath her and the bean bag under she shifted the bean bag crackled, so she sighed looking up to the ceiling.

Rolling her eyes to her right She saw Anna who was on her side. Her arm was underneath Elsa's shoulders, and one was tucked onto her side, unconsciously keeping her from blonde's eyes sparkled at the gesture, and she turned her body to fully face relocating the red head's arm into the crook of Elsa's neck.  
The platinum blonde couldn't take in enough of the sight, Anna-messy hair and all- she'd never looked so gorgeous. Her mind ran through earlier events, not even a week ago Anna would even so much as touch her but now...

Anna's nose twitched, Elsa finally noticing the red tint of it. She sniffed harshly trying to suck in air to no avail.  
The Older college student had felt herself contradicted by the unnerving shivers against her back and the gentle warmth radiating from the girl she was snuggled into. Her hands were tucked to her chest inbetween them, trying to achieve heat.

Elsa heard Anna gently stiff and her face gave a minute twitch, so small Elsa could have easily overlooked it had she not been gazing at Anna with such longing intensity. Nuzzling into the crook of Anna's neck let her feel how frozen her nose had become.

Behind them, Olaf shifted around within the bed sheets, shaken by a bad dream. His tiny whimpers were enough to stir Elsa from being lulled to sleep. No matter how she tried, Elsa's eyes refused to shut. They would always flutter open and burned at the chilly air.  
She silently cursed as she felt a light vibration from within her bra-remembering she'd moved her phone from her back pocket before her nap.  
The bright light the phone emitted irritated Elsa's eyes as she read over the text, once, twice more. Finding it was from her best friend she groggily decided to reply.

**Rap:** Gurl omg I Just hrd wat Hppnd! I'm Ready 2 back u gurl jst tell me when!

A deep throated groan came in response, she just wanted to forget it. Tears burned from behind her eyes- she blamed the brightness.

**Els: **No just forget it. I'm fine, it'll only make things worse.

Within seconds Rapunzel had replied, as if predicting Elsa's confliction about the issue.

**Rap: **Nah way! les go come on! On my way rn!

**Els:** No please I'm taking a nap, just go home. k** ?**

Elsa's eyes trailed over to Anna's snoring figure. As if in response to her, Anna sniffed loudly and after absentmindedly rubbing her red nose Anna's hand lifted over Elsa and back onto her waist- lightly tapping Elsa's Blue case in the transition.

Elsa's face immediately turned a few shades darker and settled on a pink shade. Heat pulsed from Anna's hand and into Elsa's side.

The auburn's mouth was now handing open, oxygen to her nose being clogged. Light snores escaped her gently parted furrowed as if she were about to awake until her right hand curled up Elsa's side and settled under her arm.

By now Elsa was making her breathing minute and her chest constricted slowly. By the time she looked down at her phone she could already hear footsteps approaching the door. She bit her lip, conflicted by disturbing this scene or having Anna awake in such a position.

The door jiggled with succession. And relief flooded over Elsa that she'd remembered to keep the door locked followed by horror as she heard the lock click. Damn...totally forgot.

She'd held her breath and bit her lip. This would certainly deserve an explanation. In reaction to the subtle click or the door Anna's hand gripped tighter onto Elsa and her hand was now on Elsa's uper back with her head was now resting against Elsa's neck. Her warm breathe was ghosting over Elsa's cheeks, being incapable of breathing through her nose without a large sniffle beforehand. Anna's breathe, smelled sweet, like cherry soda. However Elsa was having a breathing confliction at the moment.

A sharp intake of breathe made Elsa crane her neck downwards towards the the couch. A short haired woman, with her hands clutched in front of her mouth was grinning ear to ear at Elsa.

'help' Elsa mouthed and rolled her eyes. The brunette quickly rounded over various blankets and noted the dog which scurried around on the blankets, preparing to awake as well.

Raunzel's eyebrows quirked, Elsa had described Anna as more of a cat person.  
Stiffing a giggle, the green eyed woman gasped as the small dog arose abruptly from his nap, staring in confusion at her. Shaking his head, he saw Rapunzel's slender hands, gripping those of Anna's, trying to pry them off and allow Elsa's silent escape.

Arf! Arf! Olaf rang out, bark radiating off the walls.

Rapunzel turned around and Elsa's eyes widened, unable to look away without shifting Anna with the loud crackling of bean bag seeds. Olaf was barking wildly with joy, his tail swung back in forth with a furry, especially for being little more than a stump. being able to do little more than bite her lip, she knew Olaf couldn't stop barking in time for Anna to not have possibly arisen.

The woman on top of Elsa stirred and Rapunzel dove behind the couch. Now barking at a steady pace Olaf joined her and continued assessing this new-found intruder. With every movement Rapunzel made towards the dog, he yipped and bounced backwards, curiosity driving him.

Anna groaned in disapproval, and a tired voice grunted, "Turn it oooff.." Her hand thankfully moved off from under Elsa's bra strap, but only for Anna to replace it somewhere far more intimate. In a dazed attempt to alleviate herself from the sound Anna reached out for her 'alarm clock' and instead her hand was planted on Elsa's breast.

With a gasp Elsa'd never felt her cheeks fill with such an intense heat. Anna's closed eyes made a confused expression, her eye brows cocked and her lips pursed. All too slowly teal eyes fluttered open, her eyelashes streaming over sky colored orbs. And far too soon they met Elsa's with bored interaction.  
Anna slid her arm out from under them, allowing for normal blood flow, and removed her second hand from The blonde's chest.

Anna turned herself around and faced and faced away from the other, "Sorry." Anna gave a muttered apology. A light pink tint grazed over her ears from behind locks of uncontrollable bed head-but Elsa's sure she'd seen it.

"I-it's cool. Imma go for a bit.." The older blonde exclaimed timidly and arose to her feet.  
A sneeze echoed from behind the couch, and then a bark.

"Who's that?" Anna mumbled.

"A-a friend, her name's Rapunzel, hope you don't mind I mean we- you were kinda asleep and she came in an Olaf sorta eh-just, ya know and the-" Elsa was fumbling with her fingers at this point.

"Els." And interrupted.

"Yea?"

"You're rambling. And i'm fine so just go."

On a whim Elsa bent down and pressed her lips to Anna's hair. "Um, bye." Elsa whispered, running a hand through her bed-head.

Elsa scampered around the couch and dashed to grab her things only to see Rapunzel squatting with a devious expression.  
Rising to her feet Olaf barked once more.  
"Can you take Olaf? he probably needs to go.." Anna reminded quietly, reaching behind herself to grab some blankets.

Elsa bent down to the ground and gathered Olaf into her arms, they quickly made their way out the door. Not before Elsa took one last look at the sleepy woman and the chaos of bedding on the floor.  
Elsa was hit with a chilly breeze upon exiting the house. The clouds cluttered the sky and silhouetted over the mountains in the far off filled her mind and she was only brought back to life when a hand waved in front of her face.

"Hey yo, Elsa you there?" Rapunzel raised a sculpted eyebrow.  
Elsa gazed quizzically at the slightly shorter woman as a few sections of hair fell over her face.  
Olaf squirmed in Elsa's grasp hind legs kicking at the air, but Elsa dismissed it as they walked down the staircase.

The air whistled through the palm trees and the sun disappeared once again through darkening storm clouds. Blonde hair whipped around darkened eyes.  
Just before Rapunzel had opened the passenger side door for Elsa to toss in Olaf she turned with a glint in her eye.

"So, you ready to kill this guy?"

* * *

**disclaimer: All character rights to Disney**

Yup, brought in Rapunzel, she was originally going to be Anna's friend online but i figured she would be more partially to Anna considering she's not as introvertic as Anna.

Tell me what you think so far!


	9. Chapter 9

Sleep alluding her, Anna was left to brood: lying on the floor eyes fixated on the ceiling, welcoming an epiphany of any kind. Her fingers were leisurely strumming to an acoustic song known only by herself. Without notice she found herself lying on the couch, her lassitude making her body listless. The outer light made the inside of her confines practically Incandescent; they radiated with dull light.

Dread was settled at the pit of her stomach, odd and unbeknownst to her in it's origin. Ever since Elsa had left, the ideal of sleep had long since lost it's luster and here she was allowing the blood to descend to her head; lying with her feet on the couch and head rested on the floor. Option-less, her eyes trailed to the window.

What was left for her? The realization had always left her crestfallen, sure. But was it not true? she imagined clear skies and natural air, all things she'd learned to survive without, yet every so often strongly yearned for. The blood behind her eyes gave off a murmurous echo in her mind. A flaccid smile accompanied her dazed features.

A shy hand crept up her her nose, her sweater had a light, dulcet scent to it. Christmas crept into her mind, light feathery memories clouded within her. Effervescent laughter ruptured from her tight chest, a hint of cinicality behind it. Tears streamed out from within her eyes to either sides of her face. She truly had no intention of it, yet her appearnce was unsettling in the least. Disconcen for her ever-present headache flashed over her eyes and in an instant, she was silenced.

For moments she lied still, hands neatly folded together, eyes burning holes into the ceiling, until she'd released a breath she was unaware she'd be holding in.

With three simply words she expelled her essence and her body tensed.

"I hate her."

* * *

Elsa's hands hung over her head as she leaned against the passenger side window, her eyes fixated on the window. While her friend had been talking, her gaze was set on the traffic, the sky that hung hauntingly over head them, and at the time, anything she could find in between. She heard nothing but empty static instead of words from her over enthusiastic friend. Mouth tugged back into a tight frown, Elsa had at the time simply forgotten how to speak.

"E-Elsa! Hey flakers you there..?" Resorting to name calling, Rapunzel spent the majority of her attention on Elsa rather than the road.

Barely making the attempt to recognize her, Elsa simply flicked her wrist at the other in acknowledgment.

"Elsa you need to do something! I-I mean how can you just sit there! what he did- I mean, Elsa!" Rapunzel swung her hands about the wheel, the car swerved briefly catching Elsa's attention. "I mean...how can you be such a stoic?" Sadness filled her throat and scratched at her words.

"I mean..if you didn't tell me then..would you have just..let it go?" Green eyes met blue in an intense exchange as they slowed to a stop.

Elsa's sight dropped to her neatly folded hands at the center of her lap. She opened her mouth to speak but was empty of words. Her head hurt and her mind slowed almost to a stop until finally, "What does it matter?"  
Rapunzel- feeling obviously obligated to retort- clamped her mouth shut, her eyes wavering between Elsa and the red stop light.

"I mean..look at me- I-I can hold my own, right? The worst is probab-" Before Elsa could continue Rapunzel spoke alarmingly calm.

"Over?" for a second Elsa'd thought she'd seen Rapunzel's jaw tense. As the stop light flashed green the aubrun haired girl dug into her purse and tossed it into Elsa's lap before placing her hands at 10 and 2. "Then what about this?"

Unlocking Rapunzel's phone, Elsa found it was open to her facebook page- on somebodies status update which read:

**-**Chillin tommorow night! Hmu! Help'n a friend ;)**-**

The post was uneventful and tag a few people along with it.

"So..?" Elsa dragged on.

"Check the tags." Rapunzel stated simply.

About 15 or so people were tagged throughout the text post but a few caught her eye, and one made her stomach drop. She unintentionally gasped, although the short haired girl may not have heard.

_Hans._

"So you and Ryan are pretty close huh?" Rapunzel questioned out of the blue.

"Mhmm." Elsa couldn't bring herself to speak.

"Look who else is on 'the list'."

Tears poured from within the depths of Elsa's eyes, the fact that she wouldn't have been able to see the post made her feel worse. They'd gotten her to delete it along time ago, and now they were gloating.

"I know, I wouldn't just let you walk into that. What they were going to do...I-I found out. It's bad. And I'll never let them do that to you again. They're just monsters following a rat."

Elsa rubbed sour tears from her eyes and laughed bitterly. "I can't believe I almost fell for his little scheme. Why can't he just let it go? What do I have to do, I can't go back..to him."

"Elsa, you have to tell somebody.."

"Who?! Who Rapunzel? They're all dead! Who do I tell? Joann and Frankl'n? Hah! Why do you think I went abroad? To study puppies? You know I can't go to them." Elsa seethed hatefully.  
Hate was replaced by frustration, and frustration was replaced by pain.

Rapunzel felt her lips curl into a grin as the car slid to a stop, and before they knew it they were at a familiar residency of one of their favorite acquaintances; one of their most devious.

"Well then..I guess the only answer is either you move or..."

Rapunzel's eyes flickered mischievousness under the ever setting sky.

"We have some fun." Elsa gulped.

* * *

** A/n: Hey thanks for putting up with me! So yea this chapter his fairly brief and yea guess what! Elsa has fosters! ik ik. **

**So I don't wanna give to many spoilers and stuff but I'm actually excited to write the next chapter!**

**Update: Still running low on ideas, i read the last one and i'm gonna use most all that i get C: promise!**

**Have a goodnight Kiddos!**


	10. Help guys

**A/n: Hey guys, for the next chapter i'm having a really bad writers block. minor spoiler: I need a really crazy revenge idea, something humiliating, taking place in either the school or in a public place, any idea is good, i'm just not much of an evil master mind like i know some of you guys are. Thanks Guys! **


End file.
